Second Chances
by Blaire023
Summary: ChloeLuthors, Lionel takes advantage of his second chance. Spoilers up to current US episodes. 8up
1. 1

Title: Second Chance Author: Blaire Rating: Pg13 Disclaimer: Nuh uh, don't own nuffin.  
Archived: Whereever you want.  
Summary: This is a loosely based Chloe/Lex fic. However it is based upon Lionel's new personality, his chance to make everything better.  
Feedback: Yes, please. I have one thing to ask of you, tho. If you do leave fb, PLEASE don't say, "Lionel's creepy." He may feel that way to you, but this is my fic and if everyone starts saying, "oooh, creepy" I'm not going to be all that happy about updating and it could disappear. So if you don't like it, just don't say anything, and if you do like it, leave feedback but don't add on the creepy part. If you've read my stuff before you've realized that I've never really cared about feedback, but this fic could easily become deleted because I was unsure of how I would work it out.

_"When the soul is given anew, there are many ways in which to crush its hope_."

1.

"Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe looked up at the sound of her name. Her first instinct was to cower and back towards the corner, cover her head and rock herself to insanity. She, instead, stood up straight from her hunched over position. "Lionel."

Lionel smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets. He rocked back on his heels and looked her over, from her sleek blonde hair down to the fashionable boots she wore. "You look exceptional."

Chloe was startled into complying by jerking her head back.

She tried to tell herself that this was the man that killed her. This was the man that had ruined her life. Not only had her father been blacklisted, she had as well. She knew that no time in her life would she ever become a reporter after how her stint had ended with The Daily Planet.

But looking at him now, how we walked further into his room, seemingly shy as he looked around in curiosity at the various clippings she had left up on the Wall of Weird. She'd taken most of them down, so the few up there were just ones that she'd staked a personal interest in. But watching him move his lips as he read one of the articles, how he was relaxed into a natural pose standing in the same room with her.

He'd even given her his back.

Either Lionel Luthor was extremely arrogant or he was truly going insane.

She'd had little contact with Lex since Lionel had been found guilty, and although she'd read in the paper that he'd been released and Lex had informed her of his staying in Smallville, she hadn't thought he'd break the restraining order she'd had filed against him so early on in his release. Lionel turned his head and smiled, Chloe felt no fear, her hair didn't prickle on the back of her neck, and oddly enough she found herself wanting to return it with one of hers. Instead she pressed her lips together.

"These are fascinating." Lionel turned back toward the wall and nodded to the one of her safe house explosion. "Strange memento, even for you, Chloe."

Chloe wet her lips and tried to breath deeply in order to relax herself. At the moment she was standing with her spine straight and her limbs at attention and was challenging her fight or flight mode.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Luthor."

Lionel turned around completely and took his hands out of his pockets and strode toward her desk. He saw the change in her body language as she stiffened up and the way her eyes darted to the door of the small school office.

Instead of answering he shook his head and stopped where he was. He didn't want her to run away. He just wanted to make amends, to apologize for everything he'd done. He felt the first tear slip out of the corner of his eye. Saw Chloe staring at him in a mix of fascination and horror. Lionel raised his hand to his face and used his thumb and forfinger to rub at his eyes.

He had no idea where to start. No idea how to make it better. How to give back an innocent teenager her life. So instead of making an even larger fool of himself he closed his eyes and fought to realign his priorities.

Because he was sure that if he could convince Chloe to accept the changes that had been made in his heart, he was sure Lex would be right behind her.

He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him. He'd had such high hopes of her when he'd manipulated her before. He remembered his past persona and still it made him sick inside. And although he was searching for her acceptance now, he didn't want to manipulate her into it.

He truly was a changed man, and he could see in Chloe's eyes as she studied his in return that she was fighting with herself not to beleive it.

Chloe crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot impatiently. "Answer me one question, Lionel."

Lionel clasped his hands together behind his back and nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Chloe felt her chin quiver, tried to stop it. She felt her vision go watery, tried to blink back the tears. Felt a wretched sob catch in the back of her throat, swallowed it back down. Her whole body was vibrating with the need to let it all go. "Why did you try to kill me?"

After the question was asked she raised her hands to her face, let her body convulse with the pain, the memories, the loss.

Lionel moved forward immediately and wrapped her in his arms. "Shhh." He stroked her hair lovingly and he was reminded that she was just a little girl on the inside of the adult veneer. He spoke the truest words he could find because he knew she needed them. And as vulnerable as they both were at the moment, he wanted her to beleive him so bad. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Chloe." She started shaking her head violently. He palmed the back of her head and pressed her to his shoulder. "I had nothing to do with that."

Chloe tried to pull back and Lionel loosened his grip on her. He ran his hands down to her arms and held her gently there. "I'm telling you the truth, Chloe." She stared at him, wanting to beleive. "Never, Chloe. I'd never physically hurt you."

Chloe hurled herself back into his arms and hugged him tightly. Afraid to let him go. At one time in her life Lionel Luthor had become an icon to her. He'd taught her the alphabet of ruthlessness. He'd been her mentor.

She'd loved him like a child would. Hung on his every word. And still, after she'd put him in jail. After she'd been relocated and torn away from her father. She'd missed him terribly.

Lionel hugged her back feircely. Afraid to let go. Afraid that if he did he'd screw up his only chance at being a father. Not just the father figure he knew Chloe had once though of him as. But as the father figure his own son had never even caught a glimpse of.

He heard her whispered words on his skin and smiled against her cheek. "I missed you too, Chloe."

He knew, deep down in his renewed soul, that with this second chance he'd been given, he could turn it all around and be the man he should have been from the very beginning.

(TBC?)


	2. 2

_"When a soul is refused, it returns to it's state of limbo and will eventually consume all around it with a fury so great in it's wrath"_

2.

Chloe entered the Talon with her mind wandering between two things. Her run in with Lionel, which had happened less than an hour ago, and that she, Chloe Sullivan, actually needed Lana Lang's help.

Chloe inwardly cringed at the thought. Ever since Lana had been back from Paris she'd had to bite her tongue more than once to stop from pointing out that a person couldn't change that quickly.

Or that a little black liner and a new wardrobe did not the person make.

Either way, she had to get on Lana's good side, and she wasn't happy about it.

After her and Lionel's embrace, they'd both sat down on the small loveseat in the Torch's office and spoken, not of the past, but of the present and what had happened to Lionel to cause his sudden turn around.

He wasn't the same person who'd tutored her. Who'd taken her under his wing and taught her everything he knew. He had changed. But she wasn't so sure it was at all for the best. She still missed his ruthlessness and his take charge personality.

But she couldn't deny that she was happy for him, that she was glad that he had been given a second chance.

She'd been less than slightly shocked when Lex had called her to the mansion to tell her about his father's disease that would soon kill him. Lionel had told her prior to Lex even finding out about it. She'd been oddly charmed that he would trust her with such a secret, and at the same time, she'd toughened up and started working against him.

In other words, she'd taken a page right out of her mentor's books. He'd been proud. She could still remember the first day in court when the date of the hearing had been set. He'd looked over at her from his chair in the front of the courtroom and something mischevious had sparkled in his eyes. It had appeared to be the equivalent of an unspoken threat that day. But it was their earlier conversation today that led her to beleive that he had not been threatening her, but that his eyes had been filled with pride.

In some ways what she was about to do could be considered her being his vessel once again. But as it turned out, the something that Lionel had reluctantly asked her to confirm was something that had piqued her interest as well.

"Miss Sullivan."

Chloe's head whipped around at the sound of her name, the deep timbre of his voice breaking her of her thoughts. She immediately smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "Hey, Lex."

Lex returned her smile and sat down across from her, waiting patiently for his order to be taken. "Chloe." He nodded and then leaned forward the tiniest bit, hardly noticeable, and studied her features. She looked much more light hearted today than was normal for her since the summer had ended. "You're looking exceptional."

Chloe's head jerked to attention and she stared straight at Lex.

Lex looked behind him and then turned back to face her. "Are you all right?"

Recovering quickly, Chloe nodded. "Yeah, sure, why?"

Lex moved his shoulders and then placed his order with the waitress. "You look as if you've spotted a ghost."

Chloe licked her lips and laughed, her laughter sounding forced even to her own ears. "No. No ghosts. Just, you know, dejavu."

Lex thanked the waitress and dismissed her before blowing on the hot contents of his mug.

Chloe picked up her own coffee and did the same, averting her eyes to the brunette walking down the stairs with Jason on her arm. Chloe got lost in her thoughts for a moment, and by the vacant look in her eyes, Lex knew she was hashing something out with herself. Chloe seemed to come out of her trance and smiled over at Lex. "Excuse me for a moment."

Before Lex had the chance to reply Chloe was out of her seat and moving toward Lana. When she was within arms reach, Chloe reached out and placed her hand on Lana's arm. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

Lana smiled and nodded, raising her hand to tuck a peice of hair behind her ear. "Sure, Chloe."

Chloe glanced over at Jason and then back to Lana. "It's kind of a private matter."

Lana got the hint and smiled at Jason before stepping away from him and over to where Chloe led her to. "What's wrong?"

Chloe shook her head and tugged on the strap of her bag. "I was wondering if you had a tampon I could have. I just started and I don't have anything with me."

Lana looked blank for a moment before Chloe darted her eyes in the direction of Lana's room above the coffeeshop. "Oh, yeah." Lana dug the key out of her purse and handed it over to Chloe. "Right hand drawer of the vanity in the bathroom. Just leave the key with Martha when you're done."

Chloe grinned her thanks and replied, "I owe you one."

Lana smiled back and returned to Jason, leaving Chloe to make her way to the stairs.

Lex narrowed his eyes as Chloe played up the faux sweetness and the keys exchanged hands. He watched her with his mug raised to his lips, pretending to be drinking as she made her trek up the stairs. Just what exactly was Chloe getting into?

Chloe was getting good at this, she surmised. Her palms weren't even sweating in the tiniest way when she stuck the key in the lock and the knob turned in her hand. She stepped through the threshold and quietly pulled the door shut behind her, turning the lock once again.

Oh, this was going to be too easy.

Now, Chloe thought, if I were Lana, where would I hide an ancient artifact?


	3. 3

_"When a soul is blackened by death and rebirth, it has no other option than to infect everything and everyone around it."_

3.

Chloe had searched through drawers, under the mattress, bed, along the floorboards, and all the other obvious places Lana would hide anything in. Going through her underwear drawer had nearly made Chloe lose her lunch. And now she was in a predicament.

Lionel had confided in her that he knew where the first and second stone were, and that the third Lana had somehow made off with with the help of her boyfriend. Chloe had also been filled in on the double crossing going on between Jason and Lex. She couldn't think of anyone stupid enough to actually think they could get away with something on that dangerous a level. But then again, Jason didn't always resemble the brightest crayon in the proverbial box.

Then again, he had probably been baited by Lana. God new she got everything she wanted in life. All she had to do was play up the woe-is-me angle and poof! she received.

Chloe stood in the middle of the room, trying to concentrate on where a stone could be hidden.

Not so long ago she'd been possessed by a witch, albeit a pretty dumb one, but she remembered waking up alongside Lana and Lois in a hidden room of the caves. With them had been Clark.

Knowing what she knew of Clark she could figure out for herself that whatever these stones did, whatever Lionel beleived these stones did, it was probably true. And she wanted to gain that knowledge.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chloe glanced down at her watch, rolled her eyes to the ceiling and tried her hardest to think of where Lana would hide it.

A floor below Chloe, Lex had grown tired of waiting for her to return. He'd asked Lana in passing if Chloe was okay and she'd pinkened and replied, "Yeah, she just needed to borrow something."

But she'd been up there for a good half hour now and he was getting somewhat suspicious. He could just leave, but his interest had been piqued and he wanted to know what Chloe was doing snooping around in Lana's room.

Something Lionel had said to him resurfaced in his mind. That he'd been upstanded by Jason. Jason Teague of all people. And no doubt when Jason had made away with the stone, he'd showed it to his girlfriend. Lex's lip involuntarily curled into a sneer for a breif moment before he caught himself. God how he was tired of playing games with her. But she had obtained some sort of power from Isabelle, and he knew that Isabelle would eventually lead him to the third and final stone.

His eyes returned to the door up on the second floor landing. Lana's door. Isabelle's door. Lex growled low in his throat and pushed back from the table. Knowing it would be suspicious if he just went up the stairs, although he did own the place, Martha was sure to wonder why. Instead he made his way to the front counter and waited until Martha had a free moment.

"Lex, hi."

Lex smiled back at her and got on with it. "I was wondering if you had an extra key to Lana's apartment somewhere back here."

Martha's brow immediately shot up and before she could ask he answered. "Chloe was complaining a little while ago about having a stomach ache and she went up to Lana's. She's been up there a while and I just wanted to go and check on her."

Thankfully, Martha had always had a soft spot for him and instantly began her search for the key instead of asking him his intentions as Mr. Kent no doubtedly would have.

A moment later she popped back out from the backroom, key in hand. "Here it is."

Lex went to take the key and Martha pulled her hand back. "Do you think she might want some hot tea?"

Lex blinked and fought with his urge to just snatch the key from her. "I'll ask her."

Martha nodded and smiled and handed him the key, then surprised Lex by wrapping her hand around his. "It's good that you two have stayed close since, well." She pressed her lips tightly together and Lex nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

Martha smiled and let go of him and Lex was eternally grateful for the next customer to be impatient enough to come up and order their drink instead of waiting for a waitress.

He palmed the key and made his way up the stairs.

Chloe had just finished returning things to their original places and states when she heard the key in the lock and the knob rattle. She sucked in her breath and hurried toward the balcony window.

She slowly slid it open, grateful for the fact that the window was not in clear sight of the now opening door and stepped out onto the fire escape. She'd just managed to get out of the line of sight when she heard her name being called out to her through the open window. It was hard from where she was to figure out who was saying her name. If she had to make an educated guess, she pick Lionel's heir. Due to the fact that he'd probably witnessed her disappearance into the apartment and the impatience factor that mixed with it.

Lex had just made a cursory glance around the inside of the apartment when he noticed the breeze blowing the curtain away from the window. "Chloe?" He called out once again. He knew she was still near, he could practically feel her in the room with him.

Chloe plastered herself against the side of the brick building, smacking her elbow against a pipe.

She heard the distinctive clink of metal on metal.

Chloe closed her eyes and groaned. Of course, the one place no one would look.

She slowly stuck her hand inside the opening of the pipe and felt around cautiously for the hard object. Her fingers encountered cloth and pulled on the bag until it came loose and she was left holding it in her hand.

Slowly she ducked her head and peeked into the bag. She couldn't hold back the tiny squeal that worked its way into her throat, could hold back the grin that lit her face, barely held back the victory dance she wanted to do.

Instead she tightly closed the bag and put it in her purse, then resnapped her purse and went back to the window.

Lex stuck his head out of window at the same exact time Chloe went to stick her head in and their forheads smacked together. Chloe pulled back, rubbing at her sore flesh and Lex pulled back only to smack the back of his head on the bottom of the pulled up window pane.

"Shit." He cursed aloud.

Chloe laughed and pushed him out of the way, climbing back in to the apartment. "Come to check up on me."

Lex straightened and rubbed the back of his head. "You could say that."

Chloe smiled and patted him on the chest. As she turned to walk around he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look back at him. Chloe turned her head, her smile no less dim than it had been just seconds ago. "What were you doing on the fire escape?"

Chloe let him keep a hold of her wrist for the moment. "Getting some fresh air."

Lex stared into her eyes and wasn't the least bit surprised when she held his gaze. He had slowly come to learn that Chloe could bluff with the best of them. Him being one of the best. Lex nodded his head toward the open window. "Find anything interesting out there?"

Chloe smiled and pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Nope." She walked toward the door and swung it open wide. "Don't forget to lock up behind you."

Lex glared at her retreating back, not surprised to hear the echo of the words he'd used on her not that long ago when this had been Adam's living quarters.

He'd find out what Chloe was up to. He'd make sure of it.


	4. 4

_"If the soul is not tormented, the light that inhales it will eventually make its peace with the world."_

4.

The old Lionel Luthor had been a devious scoundrel. Not much more than tears and blood could turn his stomach. And sometimes, even when death had fallen upon his most loved ones, he had the immunity to turn his eye.

When Lillian had died, he's swore to himself that no one would replace. No one had. No one had even come close. She'd been his breath of fresh air. The one person who not only understood his darkness, but the light itself with which his darkness thrived upon to heal. In her untimely death he knew not of what to do with himself. He had sworn to take care of their last remaining child, but even as he took the precautions, he himself knew he would never live up fatherly status.

He had never quite let go of the fact that his own son, his own flesh and blood had killed another of his own heritage. It had sickened him, as he had covered up the scandal and told Lillian it had been an accident. Only to come to find nearly two decades later that it was she in her illness who had murdered there own son.

He could have blamed the rancid words that had poured out of Lex's mouth that day on the treatments he'd had at Belle Reve. As he had thought back into Lillian's last days and the way in which she had refused to speak about their youngest and how he had blamed it on her illness, her forgetfullness, it had become clear that she had not wanted the second child.

Instead he had chosen to believe Lex, and in those early days of gripping reality he had realized how poorly he had treated his son since his childhood.

It wasn't until his own son had placed him in jail, his own son who had stolen his confidences in Chloe that he knew what he must do. And then the stone had been given to him as a gift from above. It had cleared everything and he had used it to only further the gap between son and father instead of making them closer as he should have.

He had known of Lex's interest in the stone's and had used it against him.

It was the evil that had seeped into his bones, his blackened heart, his uncaring soul. And the plan itself had back fired and he'd been sucked into the body of some do-good farmboy.

And conveniently he had lost his memory afterwards, when in fact he remembered everything. He remembered the power at his fingertips. The speed trapped in that young body. The remnants of that soul that had touched him.

And when he returned to his body only to find that his disease had been cured, his doctor had called it a miracle. When Lionel knew that Clark's soul inhabiting his body was what had actually saved his life.

Even now as he watched Chloe pull up to the wrought iron gates of the mansion he knew he should be thanking the young Kent. But, he supposed, it was possible that some of the evil was still within him. Because instead of being thankful to Clark Kent, his name still made his mouth turn sour, his hatred of an innocent boy grew.

Chloe hadn't visited the mansion in quite some time, but knowing that Lionel was expecting her, she didn't feel quite as naked as she normally did when she'd come to visit unannounced.

It hadn't been a hard decision to make after all.

She could have stayed behind with Lex and told him of his father's twisted plans that she had only begun to be clued in on.

But she had made her promise to Lionel and she wasn't sure yet to be completely trusting of a man who had once tried to kill her, even though he had denied it, or if she wanted to admit defeat to the fact that she needed Lex's help once again.

But she did know this; she wasn't ready to concede.

Lionel wouldn't win this time. If it came down to cat and mouse games again, well, as they say, she already knew not to eat the cheese. For with the cheese, came the pain. Or some such lesson.

As she made her way through the winding halls to the east wing of the mansion where Lionel would be waiting for her, she dipped her fingers in her coat pocket. Into the small velvet bag the stone was enclosed in. Into her future. Whether it be of secrets long forgotten or of a complete hoax.

Lionel smiled openly as she was led into the study. One of the many studies of the mansion. While he was confined to the guesthouse he could walk freely about the mansion at any time he wanted. And he knew there were reasons why Lex never ventured to the east wing. With the portraits of a baby Julian nestled into the crook of his mother's arm. Lionel, however, had no problem looking and admiring the many portraits. While he had berated her for her cowardice, he had not yet stopped loving and forgiving her for her faults. Which only led him to wonder why he could never forgive Lex for his own.

Chloe faultered in midstep and then shook off her reserves, finally crossing the room to Lionel and returning his smile.

"Lionel." She nodded at him and moved to take a seat on one of the overstuffed couches.

Lionel sat down across from her, crossing his legs, and placing his arms across the back of the couch on either side of his head. "I believe you have something for me."

Chloe laughed and took the velvet bad out of her coat pocket, weighing it in the palm of her hand. "I do."

Lionel grinned and released his hold on the couch to clasp the together, sitting forward. "And what have you brought to me?"

With a flourish, Chloe opened the bag and let the stone slide out onto the glass surface of the table between them. "I hope this is what you were referring to."

Lionel stared at the stone for moment, then reached forward and picked it up. He felt no power from it, hadn't thought he would until the three were put together anyway. "It is." He whispered and ran his thumb over the outline of the symbol etched on the surface. He looked up to study his cohort silently and met her gaze. "I can see the questions coming."

Chloe let her smile spread. Lionel knew how to read her, he always had. "I have to admit I am curious. Although if I said I weren't we'd both know I was lying." Lionel nodded in agreement, passing the stone from hand to hand, slowly, savoring the texture. Not long ago he'd held one just like it. The color slightly different, the weight felt the same. But the symbol, the symbol wasn't the same. He had known that there were three symbols. Knew about the caves. Knew Chloe knew of the caves and the hidden room.

"I'm wondering." He paused until she shifted her eyes back to his instead of on the stone he'd been palming. "How does Miss Lang feel about your deceit?"

Chloe shrugged and leaned closer, "I suppose the old saying, What she doesn't know won't kill her, would fit in appropriately here."

"And if she finds out?"

Chloe smiled and relaxed back into the couch. She was sure Lex wouldn't rat on her and neither would Lionel. "And if she does?" Chloe questioned, then shoved up from the couch and headed over to the bar to grab a bottle of water. She motioned towards the decanters and various types of liquor but Lionel just shook his head. "I suppose I'll have to tell her the truth."

Lionel's gaze jerked back up to hers. Chloe batted her lashes, which she'd learned from the pink menace, and faked a southern accent, "Why, Lana, how could you imply it was me? Our friendship, doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Lionel threw his head back and laughed, pleased with her antics and stood up from the couch. "That'll do."

Chloe smiled, taking a sip of water. "Your son is quite nosy though."

At Lionel's arched brow and wolfish grin she proceeded. "He came up to Lana's to check on me."

Lionel grinned and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I presume he found nothing out of the ordinary."

Chloe took a long, cool drink of water and then recapped the bottle. "He's none the wiser."

Lionel nodded and then walked to the door. "I'm assuming you've never seen the guest house."

Her brows pulled together and she shook her head. "There's a guest house, too?"

"Ah, yes." He placed a hand on his chest as he led her down the hallway, the stone back in it's velvet bag and the bag in the pocket of his slacks. "I have been exiled to the guest house, in fact." He turned a smile on her, and Chloe saw through it, to his eyes that had turned down at the corners just the tiniest bit and the sadness that seemed to turn them murky. "He doesn't quite feel safe with me as of yet."

Chloe reached out and touched his arm briefly. "I'd apologize, but I don't think you want to hear that."

Lionel shook his head slowly. "No, I'd rather not."

She smiled slowly and hooked her arm through his, then covered her hand with his own. The walked along the halls in silence for a few moments before Chloe cleared her throat. She spoke softly, surprising Lionel when she normally said what she had to say with a vengeance. "You can't be surprised, though."

He looked down at the top of her head and smiled. "No. I shouldn't have been." He added silently to himself that that would all change.


	5. 5

_"A soul tarnished, a soul given the opportunity to revive itself, is a soul which needs the light from which to feed."_

5.

Lex leaned back in his leather chair behind his desk. Steepling his hands together in front of him with his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, he thought back to earlier in the day.

Chloe was hiding something from him.

And it ate at him that he didn't have the right to blame her, only himself for the distance he had driven between them.

After saving the Sullivans from the explosion, in which he had spent careful hours setting up, he had promptly torn her from her father and moved them both out of eachother's reach.

It was then he was supposed to make his move. He was supposed to have formed a bond with her, to use her friendship as his own father had for his own benefits. But in the end, when she had been moved into yet another house and he had provided her with himself as the only friendship she could grasp onto, he couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

He had finally come to the conclusion that he was not his father, and his plans of using an innocent girl while her wounds were still fresh had fallen through.

He'd only spoken to Chloe a few brief times over the summer. The fear inside of him that she would look too closely and be able to see through what he had planned had eaten at him until he couldn't visit her anymore. He had narrowed down their visits to short phone calls, letters written from her father, and the necessities she might need.

When the summer had ended and he had convinced her that Lionel had been the one to plant the bombs in her safe house, she had cried mostly. She'd leaned on him and sobbed out her pain.

It was a new sensation that had scared him even more. That he could even care that deeply for someone, that he had that emotion within him, an emotion that had been long dead since before Helen had come along, had frightened him enough to back away from her.

And one day when she had come to him with her fears when Lionel had been released from prison, he had turned his back on her. He had looked the other way when she had asked what was going to happen now. He'd told her that he couldn't protect her anymore, that she had to grow up, be the woman he knew she was.

It was that hurt in her eyes, that betrayal that had made her spine stiffen, that had hurt the most. He'd had his own worries, had needed his own pains healed and yet as he turned her down he felt her drift away. And he had thought it could only be for the good. As the beast inside him was calmed and he was no longer within reaching distance of Chloe, and could no longer doubt himself of whether or not he would use her.

He didn't want to use Chloe.

He didn't want to use another woman as he had used them all of his life.

But he had grown an appreciation for her. For her smile, her laughter, her tears.

And the appreciation had spread into something deeper. Something undefined. Something he had never acknowledged before. And he feared that something was love.

He came out of his reverie as a car door was slammed outside and laughter followed it. He got up from his chair and looked out of the colored panes of glass to stare down at the two figures embraced tightly. He could see from above the slight rocking motion to which they held eachother. And something that sounded like a strangled noise ripped from his throat as Chloe pulled back from his father and looked up into his face before placing her lips on the skin of his cheek.

Chloe placed a chaste daughterly kissed against Lionel's cheek and thanked him. "I'm glad we did this."

Lionel clasped her face gently between his hands and leaned down and kissed her forhead, then leaned his cheek against her hair, holding her tightly. "I will find out who sabotaged your safe house, Chloe."

Lionel could feel the eyes from above watching him and his lips turned down into a frown. And he had a pretty good idea just who had.

After watching Chloe leave, returning her wave to him as she drove away, he went back inside of the mansion, up the stairs and entered Lex's study without knocking.

Lex remained standing at the window, his hands on the stone ledges, his face bent down as if he could see the ghost of their embrace.

"What are you doing with her?"

Lionel moved into the room and stared at the back of Lex's head. "I could ask you the same, son."

Lex sucked in air through his teeth and turned around sharply to shoot a warning glare at his father. "You sick fuck." He reached for the nearest heavy object and threw it at the door behind Lionel's head, missing him by an inch. "Leave her alone."

His warning growl raised the hair on the back of Lionel's neck, but instead of showing his fear of his son, he arched a brow and narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you what." Lex watched as Lionel moved around the room, pacing. "You don't tell me what I can and can't do with Chloe, and I won't tell her that you, her savior," he spat out the word, "rigged the explosion of her safe house."

Lex didn't widen his eyes, he wasn't surprised that his father had figured it out. He was expecting his father to rant some more but instead, Lionel turned around and smiled at his son. "It was a masterful plan, Lex." He chose his words carefully before he spoke them aloud. "However, Chloe is smart enough to know it wasn't me who tried to kill her." He walked to the doors of the study, wondering what Lex would throw next. "It's only a matter of time before she realizes what you did and what your reasons were behind it."

There was a perfectly plausible reason for what Lex had done, he was sure.

Lionel sighed heavily, letting the tension leak out of him that always seemed to settle in his bones when he was near Lex. He sometimes wondered if the roles had been reversed and if Lex had ever felt that of him. "If you just confided in her, Lex." Lex looked away towards the raging fire. "She would understand. You don't give her enough credit, son."

And with those departing words, Lionel left Lex alone in his study. To mull over their conversation. To find the words that would be spoken aloud later.

And Lionel knew, that the evil was spreading. And that Chloe, as the light, would have to intervene before long if he wanted to keep his son.


	6. 6

_"A soul can fight against the darkness that tries to consume it, but only for so long."_

6.

Long after Lionel had left him alone, Lex sat behind his desk, watching the flame that once burned in the fireplace turn to embers. And then watched as they smoldered out completely.

He could clearly remember that day after the court hearing when his men had informed him that the explosives had been put in place. And he had had the FBI take Chloe to her safehouse, knowing that after the explosion, and her belief that the FBI had overlooked it, that she would have no one to trust besides him. She would have to trust in him, and he had wanted that more than anything else in the world.

He'd wanted her trust. Her friendship. Even her love.

He'd hidden the small device in his pocket until her and Gabe had been safely tucked away in the entrace to the underground tunnel. Then he'd pressed the button that blew the house apart.

And had indebted Chloe to him indefinitely.

He knew this, because upon his arrival in town, a certain farm boy had saved his own life. And he'd been trying to pay him back since.

He had always figured that if he told Chloe the truth she would hate him. But though he hadn't purposefully put her life in danger, and he'd planned the explosion to the very last detail along with a pyrotechnical staff, there had always been the sliver of a chance that something could go horribly wrong.

And he was sure she'd see that. That he had put her life in danger in order to win her over in his favor. To insure that she could only rely on him.

But he hadn't followed through with his plans. He hadn't asked her to work on anything for him. Hadn't become close enough to her for her to truly love him. Hadn't been able to bring himself to comfort her, knowing what he did. Knowing the truth that she couldn't possibly love him as much as he wanted her to. That a fantasy had no business being part of a reality. Or at least not his.

Alone in the guest house, Lionel rubbed the surface of the stone with his thumb. Obviously if anyone were going to act on Lex's unrequited love it would have to be him. Mind made up, he dialed Chloe's cell phone and waited until the voicemail picked up. He knew she'd be at the Torch this evening and that she rarely ever answered her phone when she was busy with a layout. A hint of a smile touched his lips as he thought of the hard work she put into everything she did. Even if it was just running a highschool paper.

He left her a numerical message with the mansion's number and Lex's studies extension before hanging up. As he walked into the small dining area he leaned over and smelled the clean aroma of lillies that were in a vase on the table. Lillian's favorite.

He smiled at the thought of what she would say if she found out what he was doing.

Chloe and Lex seemed to work better together when they had something to fight against. And last time, that something, proved to be him.

If he had to act the role now in order for them to join forces, then so be it.

Chloe rubbed her hands over her face and spared a glance at the clock hanging above the doorway. Nearly midnight and she was still here at school busting her ass to get tomorrow's paper ready for print.

She used to her mouse to drag yet another story about the infamous mystery meat in the cafeteria over to the second page layout. She tapped out her frustrations with her nails on the mousepad. For some reason or another, there had been a lack of mutants rampaging the town.

She could hear the distant vibrations of her cellphone warning her of a message. She dug through her bag and pulled out the phone, checking the number left for her.

It took her a moment to figure out who it was, then frowned, trying to figure out why Lex would be calling her so late at night.

Instead of picking up the phone and returning his call she stared off into the distance thinking about the conversation her and Lionel had had earlier that morning.

Lionel had reached out and smoothed a hand down the arm of her shirt. "You're looking well, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and looked up into his eyes. The lines around them giving way to his age, his hair causing him to look somewhat more innocent than the main of locks he'd worn before. "I'm feeling much better." Then she had turned around and walked away from him, presenting herself with some room to maneuver before she spoke again. "You said you'd never hurt me." When she didn't get a reply she turned back around to find Lionel staring at her. He nodded for her to go on. She felt the tears return, burning in the backs of her eyes, afraid to blink for the fear that they would fall. "But you did."

Lionel had noted the sheen of water covering her eyes, the sparkle that shone through the light reflecting off her hazel iris'. He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and then running them both down her arms until his fingers encircled her wrists. "Chloe." he shook his head, hearing the sound of his own voice going hoarse. "Chloe you've been like a daughter to me."

Chloe gently pulled away from him and back up until she was sitting on the loveseat in the corner of the room. "And Lex hasn't been your son?"

Lionel flinched at the words. Chloe should have felt something, but she didn't. She didn't want to let him in so easily after what had happened. "Lex is..." Lionel mulled over the words for a moment, not wanting to say anything deceptive. If he was going to start a new life, he had to be completely honest. "Lex was not the son I had always wanted." At Chloe's sharply inhaled breath he held up his hand. It spoke more to her than words and she pat the cushion beside her gently. Lionel sat beside her, hunching over and placing his head in his hands. "I based what I thought of my son on lies. Lies that, at the time, I thought had torn apart our family." When she reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, it comforted and soothed and he leaned into it. "When Lex went through therapy to try to remember what I had erased of his mind," he paused when he felt Chloe's hand tighten for a moment on him and then relax again and he continued, "he had some repressed memory of his mother." Lionel took a much needed breath and then lifted his head and looked into Chloe's eyes. "My wife, Lillian, was the one to kill Julian."

Chloe shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth. "But Lex..."

Lionel nodded, remembering the day on the Kent farm when he'd gone there to seek out Clark only to find Lex had been stashed away in the barn and Chloe had been keeping watch over him. He'd recognized the hurt in his son's eyes when he'd realized that Chloe had been used to stall him. He did not, however, know what had happened in the barn prior to Lex getting away from her. Instead of bringing it up, he trudged on.

"Lex had tried to protect his mother, and took the fall for the sick thing Lillian had become." Chloe grabbed his hand and held onto him tightly. Feeling strength from her he continued on, "I never even noticed the way she would change the subject when I'd mention Julian's name. She would tell me that she didn't want to talk about it, about him, and then she'd pour her affection onto Lex." Lionel inhaled raggedly and closed his eyes. "I'd gone on, letting her believe," at another quick intake of breath Chloe realized Lionel was trying hard not to let the tears come, "letting her believe that Julian's death was a mistake." Chloe was already crying, tears rolling down her cheeks and off her chin in big droplets. She was crying for the father who'd protected his son although he'd lost another. She was crying for the husband who had protected his wife and had tried to keep her mental health in tact. But as Chloe gently pulled Lionel into a hug and held him in her arms, her face burried in his neck, she realized she was crying even more so for the little boy Lex had once been. For the good son who had tried to protect his mother from an overdemanding husband. For the son who had witnessed his mother commit such a horrible act.

She cried for Lex, and the life he had missed out on because of one suppressed memory and the pain he had had to live with, believing that he had killed his own brother.

Chloe came back to the present as her cellphone jingled in her hand. She wiped the moisture from her cheeks and sniffled, then answered her phone.

"Hi, dad."

Gabe yawned on the other end and she could hear how tired her was in his voice. "Honey, are you coming home soon?"

Chloe clicked the document closed and began packing up her bag. "Actually, I am, I was just about to leave."

Gabe rubbed his tired eyes and looked around for his keys. "Well I've got to get to work, damn midnight shift."

Chloe eyes wandered to the clock on the wall as she stood up and slung the shoulder strap of her bag over her head. "All right, make sure you take your coffee and drive safely."

Gabe halted in midstep and turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen to grab his travel mug. It was hell on a man his age to all of a sudden turn into a night owl. "I will, honey, and I'll lock up and see you tomorrow?"

Chloe smiled and closed and locked the door to the Torch office behind her. "Maybe we can meet for lunch if you're not too tired."

Gabe stifled another yawn as he raised his mug to his mouth. "Sounds like an excellent plan, sweetie." He closed and locked the door to their apartment behind him. "You're coming straight home, right?"

Chloe made her way down the hallway, ignoring the click on her shoes against the newly buffed floors. "Straight home, Dad. Promise."

Gabe grinned as he made his way to the bank of elevators. "All right, then I guess I can end my over-protective parenting routine and say good night."

Chloe stopped at the door leading out to the school parking lot. She pressed her lips together tightly and then blurted out what she'd wanted to say from the second she'd heard his voice. "I love you, dad."

Gabe blinked at the sudden announcement and then let a smile bloom across his face. "I love you too, pumpkin."

"Good night."

Gabe stepped into the elevator and pushed the first floor button, hoping the old cage would make it all the way down this time, instead of leaving him stranded between floors. "Night, hun."

Chloe flipped her phone shut and made her way toward her car, surrepticiously wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. She supposed the old adage was true, you never knew how much something meant to you until you'd lost it.

TBC


	7. 7

_"A light can be seen through the dark, a light that continuously shines down upon all it touches."_

7.

Chloe stopped at the stop sign, an internal battle warring inside of her, trying to decide whether she should stop by the mansion. She was sure Lex wouldn't have left her a message unless it was important. Then again, he hadn't called back. Maybe she would be safer just calling him. She thought for a moment, then took a right at the stop sign.

It was almost past midnight, if Lex was still awake and his phone rang, he may just ignore it.

After driving down a desolate road for a few more miles, she turned onto the lane that would take her to the mansion's gates. After being buzzed through them she continued down the drive until she came to a stop at the front doors. She got out of her car, locking it after herself, and looked up at the light coming through the colored panes of the window of Lex's study. She made her way to the front door, then softly rapped the side of her fist against the aged oak.

The butler opened it and motioned her in.

"He's in the study."

Chloe nodded and thanked him and climbed the stairs to the second level. She stopped in front of the double doors leading to Lex's inner sanctum. She knocked once, very lightly, and went in as Lex called out for his visitor to enter.

Lex looked up from his paperwork and did a double take. Chloe stood on the threshold and smiled softly. Her face made even more pale by the dark rings encircling her eyes. "Chloe."

Chloe walked toward him and sat down in the chair across from him as he motioned to it. "Hey."

Lex nodded at her casual greeting and arched a brow playfully. "To what do I owe this late night visit?"

Chloe frowned and looked around the study. "Uh, actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

Lex leaned back in his leather chair and placed his hands on the arms, resting them there. Chloe took a moment to study his face, the lines that had formed shallow grooves, making him look much older than his 23 years. His grey eyes stared back at her curiously. She met his gaze evenly and smiled just a little. "You called me."

Lex looked thoughtful before shaking his head slowly. "No, I don't believe I did."

Chloe stared at him for a moment before rooting through her bag, her hair falling over her face, concealing the worried look in her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and handed it across the desk to him. "You did."

Lex scrolled through the incoming messages and saw the digits of his study line sitting in plain view. He looked at the time and noted the call was placed nearly 15 minutes prior to her arrival. "I don't know who left you this number, but I didn't place the call."

Chloe smiled shakily and stood up. Her smile wavered for a second before she plastered on the fakest one she could find. "All right." She took the offered phone back and put it in her bag. "Well, since you didn't call, and I didn't call, I'll just get home now and get some rest."

Lex stood and walked her to the door of his study. His hand fell easily onto her shoulder. "Chloe, if you need anything."

Chloe shook her head, willing the tears of frustration to stay away. "No, I'm fine."

Lex nodded once and held the door open for her.

Chloe walked out and didn't look back. As soon as she was down the stairs and at the front door she stopped and turned around. "Son of a bitch." She grumbled under her breath. Instead of heading out to her car she headed toward the wing Lionel had led her through earlier. She found her way down the halls and out to the guesthouse.

She had rapped softly on the mansion's doors, but now she banged the side of her fist against the door to the guesthouse.

Lionel opened the door, his silk pajama bottoms riding low on his hips, his hair a messy aray, he looked as if he'd just woken up. "Chloe."

Chloe squared her shoulders and pushed past him. She turned in the middle of the room and placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the thunk her bag made when it hit the ground. "I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but you're making me look completely stupid in front of Lex."

Lionel closed the door and sat down on the couch, forcing her to turn around to face him. When she did he motioned with his hand for her to continue and wasn't all that surprised to see her start to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table. "I got a page this evening, while I was working on the Torch. Instead of calling him back, I just decided to stop by, and what does he tell me?" She paused and looked at Lionel, when he shrugged she continued, "he placed no such call. So how does that make me look? Anyone could have called me and left me a numerical page with his number." She shook her head and laughed and then pointed at Lionel. "But who would have any reason to do such a thing but you?"

Lionel drew his brows together in silence and steepled his fingers in front of him. After a few uncomfortable moments, Lionel cleared his throat and looked up at Chloe. "All right." He stood with her and led her outside onto a small patio. "I'm going to tell you the truth."

Chloe interupted him with a snort and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, good. Now you're going to tell me the truth."

Lionel rolled his eyes and paced in front of her. "Stop acting immature."

Chloe gaped and waved her arms around. "Me? You're the one sending me pages from your son and then making me look like a fool, showing up past midnight and visiting him out of nowhere."

Lionel grunted and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, then pushed her down gently until she sat on a wicker chair with a big comfortable cushion. "He saw us this afternoon, when we were saying goodbye."

Chloe just stared at him. "So?"

Lionel rubbed his hand over his jaw and stopped in front of Chloe. "How do you feel about my son?"

Chloe frowned and jerked her head back. "What?"

Lionel squatted down in front of her. "Lex. How do you feel about Lex?"

Chloe felt the blush rise and was grateful the only light they had out here was from the moon. "He's okay, I guess."

Lionel shook his head and grumbled. "No, no. Do you love him? Could you love him?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and stared, wide-eyed at the man in front of her. "Um."

Lionel snapped his fingers in her face and brought her back down to earth. "Chloe, how do you feel about him?"

Chloe shrugged and felt her insides start to churn. "He's attractive."

Lionel nodded and motioned for her to go on. "What else do you like about him."

He could tell the moment Chloe's eyes glazed over and she started listing Lex's attributes that he was right on target with trying to get them together. "...and attentive. He's very attentive. When he talks to you, it makes you feel like you're the only person that matters, the only person that exists."

He stood up and clapped his hands together. "Excellent."

Chloe was brought out of her reverie by Lionel's applauding. "What? What's excellent?"

"You and Lex."

Chloe laughed nervously and then stopped abruptly when Lionel shot her a withering glare. She cleared her throat and got to her feet. "Me and Lex?"

Lionel smiled slowly and nodded. "You'll be perfect."

Chloe stared at Lionel as if he'd grown a second head. "What do you mean perfect? Just because Lex is easy on the eyes..."

"He's interested in you."

Chloe pressed her lips together.

"After he saw us together this afternoon, he took on a jealous front. He's definitely interested in you, Chloe"  
Chloe looked around her surroundings. "He was probably just worried, you know? I mean, contrary to what you say, he thinks you tried to blow me up."

Lionel looked thoughtful before he took Chloe by the arm and led her back through the guesthouse and to the front door. "Come by tomorrow and visit me. He'll be at the plant all day."

Chloe nodded and looked back toward the mansion. She sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. "Why are you playing matchmaker?"

Lionel shook his head and cupped Chloe's face in his hands. "I don't want Lex to follow in my foot steps. I don't want him to end up like me." He leaned his forhead against hers and she could feel the tension draining out of him at his admission. "Does that make sense to you?"

Chloe nodded and hugged him briefly before turning around heading toward the mansion and to her car. This day had just gotten weirder and weirder and she was glad it was almost over.


	8. 8

"Some say a soul that has found it's light will continue to breathe, become one within itself..."

8.

The day before still baffled her. What in the world was she getting herself into? How was she going to get herself back out of it. Even worse, she wasn't sure she wanted to get out of it. She wanted to know about the stone. She wanted to know everyone's involvement. And she wanted to dig a little bit deeper, find out what exactly Lionel was talking about when he spoke of Lex wanting her. Sure, he could be a little protective. Afterall, he had kept her safe last summer. Between her safe house getting blown up, to actually putting Lionel behind bars. Although she did believe that Lionel was telling her the truth. What if he didn't plant the bomb?

Who would want her dead?

Or maybe she was looking at it all wrong. Maybe someone didn't want her dead. Maybe someone wanted her hidden even further away. Well, both of those excuses pointed back to Lionel.

Chloe huffed out a breath and looked up at the clock on the wall above the teacher's desk. She'd take her lunch period to go visit Lionel. Then she'd come back here, finish her day and get some studying done at the Talon later on.

At the sharp ring of the bell she packed her books back into her backpack and smiled over at Pete as he stuck his head into the door way of her classroom.

"Hey, need an escort?"

Chloe pursed her lips before she smiled, "I'm not staying for lunch. I have a few errands I need to run. But thanks." She smiled at him again as she walked past him and stopped at her locker long enough to drop off her bag.

Clark came up behind Pete as he watched her leave through the doors heading out into the parking lot. "What's up?"

Pete motioned with his hand to where Chloe had just disappeared. "I have a feeling she's not taking this whole Lionel out of jail thing very good."

Clark slapped Pete on the back and gave him a little shove in the direction of the cafeteria. "Can you blame her?"

Pete shrugged and made his way over to their table where Lana was already sitting.

"Hey guys."

Pete and Clark both took a seat on either side of her, their conversation about Chloe forgotten.

Chloe parked and walked up to the doors of the manor. Before she could raise her hand and knock the door was opened and Lex stood there staring down at her. Remembering her conversation with Lionel yesterday she had to fight the blush down that was rampantly trying to spread. "Hi."

Lex stared down at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "Chloe, what can I do for you?"

Chloe forced a laugh out and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing, I mean, I'm here. But not for." She stopped and drew in a deep breath. "I'm here to see your father."

Lex's brows rose comically even as his lips tightened in a grim line. "He's not here." Then he thought better of it and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm glad you stopped by. It was rather late last night and you took me off guard when you dropped by. There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

Chloe, with Lionel's words running through her mind, laughed nervously. "Oh, ok. Yeah. I mean...sure."

Lex's lips curved in amusement as he leaned in the doorway. "I'm on my way to work at the moment, though. Perhaps you could drop by later tonight?"

Chloe gave up and heat rushed through her body. "Yeah, sure."

Lex closed the door behind him as he moved forward, crowding Chloe on the top step. "Say around six?"

Chloe nodded and cleared her throat again. "Sure, great."

Lex smiled and took her arm, stifling a chuckle as her body jumped from the unexpected contact. "That would be great." He walked her to her car and waited until she was settled inside. "See you tonight, Chloe."

Chloe gave him a shaky smile and started her car before making her way off the Luthor property. Halfway back to school she sucked in air through her open car window and exhaled slowly. Good god, that man unsettled her.

She clamped her teeth together until her molars grinded. And Lionel. That bastard. What the hell was he doing? Was it his plan to make her look stupid in front of Lex? Well, from now on, she was going to be prepared. That was the last time she'd be caught off guard. Her phone rang beside her on the passenger seat and she picked it up and squeezed it in her fist, knowing by the ring tone who was calling her. She flipped it open and pressed talk.

"Chloe."

"You are such an #$."

A soft chuckle could be heard through the line. "Did I catch you at a bad moment, dear?"

Chloe growled and lowered her voice, not trusting herself to keep her words at a contained level. "One more time, Lionel. Set me up like that again and you will be on the receiving end of one excruciatingly BAD moment."

The other line got quiet, she was sure he was grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Did you just issue me a threat?"

She came to a stop in the parking lot of school. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel and pulled the phone away from her ear, only speaking into the mouth peice. "You bet your ass I did." She flipped her phone shut and threw it down on the seat. Not feeling all that relieved she picked it back up and slammed it down again. Lord, two days and that man was driving her insane.

Lionel smiled as he leaned back in the leather chair in Lex's penthouse in Metropolis. He figured if he gave her some space, she'd have to run into Lex a few times. He'd know their relationship was spotty at best. If the word 'relationship' could even be applied to them. It was a very interesting...kinship, he'd say. They were so very much alike. So much so that he was somewhat surprised that they didn't notice they were two halves of a whole.

Alone, Lex could rule an empire. Together, they could rule the world.

He stood up from his chair as his doctor walked into the penthouse suite and towards him. Lionel held out his hand for a handshake, not expecting what came next.

Not expecting the news that was dropped on his shoulders like a lead weight.

Not expecting the tears that started anew.

A few hours later, Lex stopped by the Talon to check on Martha. When he'd called earlier to schedule a meeting with her she'd sounded harried. While she hadn't been his first pick to run a business, she was working out much better than Lana ever had. Jesus, Lex thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forfinger, the crap he got himself into just so he could belong.

Since seeing Chloe earlier at the mansion he'd been plotting out the conversation he'd have with her later. His main goal for now, until he could find out more about her and his father, was to figure out what was going on with the stones. And since Chloe seemed to be in everyone's business, he was sure she knew something. Maybe a lot of somethings. They'd been partner's before...kind of. He was sure he could talk her into becoming partners again.

The last thing he thought he'd run into at the Talon was Chloe, Lana, and Jason all sitting at a table together, chatting and laughing. Her laughter carried to him, seemed to cling to his senses as he sought out Martha. He'd have to remedy himself of the notion of he and Chloe ever being anything more than partners. He'd denied himself of her this long. It shouldn't be too hard. He called himself a fool even as he thought it. Chloe was it for him. If he'd let her be. Which he wouldn't.

Not yet. 


End file.
